


Drag Charm

by bobbersbme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a bartender, Drag Queens, First Time In Drag, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Stiles is a lucky charm, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Stiles never misses a first-time Drag Night while he is in town, and tonight brings a very special surprise! He is more than happy to show his support for the baby queens, in any way that they need!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 76





	Drag Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Reading a list of gender neutral drag queen sayings, it was screaming Stiles, so I put this little thing together.
> 
> Enjoy!

“BABY BOY!”

Stiles couldn’t help but grin wide as he strolled into the club, of course, it was Trama Doll that spotted him first. If there was one thing outside of his friends and family that he missed most from home, it was The Queens from the Jungle. While so many of his friends just dropped The Jungle for Sinema when the new nightclub came along, Stiles never did. The Queens were his ladies and he was their ‘Baby Boy’. Oh, he’d gotten the pleasure of being dressed up by them once or twice, but that wasn’t his calling, no, Stiles was their ‘Drag Charm’. According to Trama Doll, or Jeremy if you knew him in his boy life. When Stiles was in drag, which he hadn’t been since he left for his internship, Trama was his Drag Mother, she was quite the wonder with a wig and her makeup brush.

“It’s so good to see you, baby boy, you know what night it don’t you sugar?”

Stiles laughed, he wasn’t in drag tonight, just some gorgeous boy clothes, the skinny jeans that make his ass look fucking fantastic, and a shirt that was fitted to his form showing off the muscles he had from training with the FBI. Topping it off, he’s ‘borrowed’ Derek’s leather jacket for the night, not that the werewolf would ever complain about his boyfriend smelling like him!

“Of course, first-timers night, I’m here to bless all our gorgeous new lovelies with all the charm I have to spare.”

It was a running gag that if Stiles was here on a queen’s first night, then they were bound for wonder and greatness. He had no proof of this, but he oh so did love spending time with the ladies, and better yet, encouraging the new baby queens as they are set free to take the world by storm!

“You birthing any more babies tonight?”

Trama threw her head back with a laugh,

“No baby boy, you are still my one and only. But, there is someone I know you’ll wanna see.”

Winking to him, Stiles interest was instantly perked,

“Oh really? Tell me Trama Doll, mama, tell me!”

Stiles was excited when there was someone Trama was interested in, of course, it made Stiles amped up. Trama and Stiles went way back, she wasn’t just his drag mama, but also one of the first queens he’d met here, his very first night, when little underage, baby Stiles walked in the door. Back when he still thought it was as straight as an arrow. Needless to say, he wasn’t, he was as bendy as spaghetti.

The way Trama grinned made Stiles look to her with that wry expression,

“Oh come on Trama, who is she? What baby queen has you all atwitter? First round’ll be on me…”

Chuckle, 

“Alright baby boy, you pay up, and I will give you all the gossip.”

Of course, she was going to make him pay up first, well, that was all good, he wanted to go check in with Derek anyway. Derek didn’t actually need a job and Stiles knew it, he had enough real estate investments going that his job was really something to do. His day job was renovating houses, his own investments had been what started that, and weekends he worked the bar at the Jungle. 

Sure enough, as he waved to Trama to let her know he’d be back in a bit, he made his way to the bar where Derek was pouring a drink. Once he handed it over to the customer at the bar, Stiles grinned,

“Helllooo there handsome!”

The low chuckle from the werewolf always did such delicious things to Stiles,

“Figured you’d be in tonight.”

Considering he’d only gotten home that day, and had gone be with his father most of it, he hadn’t a chance to see Derek yet, but they had plans for tomorrow together. Scott and the rest of his friends could wait, he needed his Derek time!

“Wild wolves couldn’t keep me away, can I have a round of Trama’s please SourWolf?”

No one question Stiles’ nickname for Derek, everyone here had some fun names for each other, and when it came down to it, his nickname for Derek had been what earned Stiles his drag name when he was done up. Stiles was known as the lovely, Little Red.

Once he got his tray of Cock Sucking Cowboy shots, Trama’s favourite, and a quick kiss from the gorgeous bartender that was his boyfriend, Stiles was on his way back to his drag mama.

“Here we go mama bear, time for the goss, who are we all tucked for tonight?”

Sitting at the table with her, his smile bright and excited as he looked over to Trama as she reached for one of the shots on the tray,

“Little Taylor is finally taking the plunge!”

Taylor! Taylor had been working up the nerve to go out in public in their wig and heels for over a year! Stiles couldn’t help the rush at the thought that he was here to Taylor’s first night out on the town. Tay had been so nervous about this for so long, they were gender-neutral, and while plenty of queens went with the gender fuck these days, it didn’t mean Tay wasn’t nervous about it. Stiles grinned knowing exactly what to do now.

“Yess!! I need, oh oh, napkins!”

The curious look from Trama had tiles waving her off with a laugh as he rushed from the table to grab said napkins and a pen so he could get to work. 

One by one, new queens were getting up on the temporary stage and lip sinking their hearts out for their very first time, and Stiles was there cheering with everyone at the wonderful darlings. Anyone that had the courage to put a wig and a pair of heels out in the world, was beyond exceptional, and Stiles would cheer for every single one of them!

By the time that the drag host was on the stage announcing Taylor on the stage, Stiles was ready to go. In between each performance, he’d delivered to each of the Queens he knew well, a napkin with his messy scrawl on it, and he, and they, were all ready to celebrate Dee Lister first night in drag. The name was a given, it had been decided a while ago.

“And now my little darlings, let’s welcome to the stage Dee Lister!”

Stiles was standing at his table as the crowd cheered and Dee was stepping up onto the stage. Lifting his hands to his mouth he called out as loud as he could,

“Time to SLAY! Esteemed Sovereign!”

You heard of Yas Queen, well, Stiles had written up a list of some gender-neutral versions just to make sure Dee got all the support they deserved. Sure enough, the ladies in the bar were happily using the lists he’d written and passed out now.

_“Go off, your Eminence!”_

_“Snap, your Excellency!”_

_“Fuck em up, your Grace!”_

The look on Dee’s face as they looked around the bar at everyone that was showing their support of them with their words, it was both wonderful and heartbreaking that they had spent so long worried about not being accepted.

Stiles grinned as he yelled again as Dee’s music started to play, and they got ready to do just as Stiles said, time to slay!

“Get it, your Majesty!”

When their song came to an end, every queen in the bar, both new and veteran were cheering for the new baby stepping out into the world. Trama wrapped her arms tightly around Stiles’ shoulders in a hug,

“This baby boy is why you’re our drag charm.”


End file.
